fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Curry Mia!
Papa's Curry Mia! is a gameria where you make delicious (and spicy) curries for customers! Only custom workers are available in this game. Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Cook Station *Side Station Customers Time customers come when no new customer is unlocked at a rank. Random customers come at no specific unlock rank or time. Brackets next to a customer's name indicates the holiday they favour. #Esme - Tutorial (Cherry Blossom Festival) #Mary - After Tutorial (New Year) #Myrrh - Random (Summer Luau) #Shootingstar656 - Random (Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) #Shiro - Random (Summer Luau) #Lexy - Random (Cherry Blossom Festival) #Ben - Random (Summer Luau) #Nickomaine - Random (Starlight BBQ) #Mandy - Random (Summer Luau) #BBQ Fan - Random (Fiery Fest) #Mosia Pol - Random (Halloween) #Daisy - Random (Thanksgiving) #Lucas - Random (Christmas) #Rox - Time (Fiery Fest) #Deply - Time (Fiery Fest) #Kimmy Dora - Time (Fiery Fest) #Howard - Time (Holi) #Bridget - Time (Holi) #Japoy - Time (Holi) #Cleofe - Time (Christmas) #Lucio - Time (New Year) #Victor - Time (Halloween) #Kassie - Time (Halloween) #Aubrey - Time (New Year) #Stile - Time (Halloween) #Alden - Time (Valentine's Day) #Gabriella - Time (Starlight BBQ) #Laundry Machine - Time (Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) #Freddy - Time (Thanksgiving) #Ursula - Time (Thanksgiving) #Lorenz - Time (Thanksgiving) #Erika - Time (Valentine's Day) #Lucius - Time (New Year) #Christian II - Time (Christmas) #Owen - Time (Cinco de Mayo) #Saje - Time (Starlight BBQ) #Maurice - Time (Cinco de Mayo) #Dice - Time (Cherry Blossom Festival) #Rob D. - Time (Cherry Blossom Festival) #Dennis - Time (Starlight BBQ) #Frit - Time (Cinco de Mayo) #Meandcrazy - Time (Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) #Leo - Time (Cinco de Mayo) #Betty - Time (Fiery Fest) #Lila - Time (Christmas) #Danny - Day 2 (New Year) #Trinity - Rank 2 (Valentine's Day) #Kylee - Rank 3 (Holi) #Matt - Rank 4 (Cherry Blossom Festival) #Petpower123 - Rank 5 (Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) #Ophelia - Rank 6 (Holi) #Alyssa - Rank 7 (Holi) #Pinky - Rank 8 (Holi) #Andrei - Rank 9 (Holi) #Poppy - Rank 10 (Holi) #Ikebana - Rank 11 (Cherry Blossom Festival) #Blossom - Rank 12 (Cherry Blossom Festival) #Candy - Rank 13 (Cherry Blossom Festival) #Li - Rank 14 (Cherry Blossom Festival) #Minnie - Rank 15 (Cherry Blossom Festival) #Antonio - Rank 16 (Cinco de Mayo) #Isabelle - Rank 17 (Cinco de Mayo) #Lilli - Rank 18 (Cinco de Mayo) #Brittany - Rank 19 (Cinco de Mayo) #Mason - Rank 20 (Cinco de Mayo) #Mae - Rank 21 (Summer Luau) #Lachesis - Rank 22 (Summer Luau) #Savannah - Rank 23 (Summer Luau) #Yume - Rank 24 (Summer Luau) #Caden - Rank 25 (Summer Luau) #Tess - Rank 26 (Starlight BBQ) #Cecille - Rank 27 (Starlight BBQ) #Lacy - Rank 28 (Starlight BBQ) #Sylvina - Rank 29 (Starlight BBQ) #Daniel - Rank 30 (Starlight BBQ) #Xavier - Rank 31 (Fiery Fest) #Jason - Rank 32 (Fiery Fest) #Celine - Rank 33 (Fiery Fest) #Jack - Rank 34 (Fiery Fest) #Zoei - Rank 35 (Fiery Fest) #JK55556 - Rank 36 (Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) #Cure Kohaku - Rank 37 (Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) #Fanofkinopio - Rank 38 (Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) #CoolProDude10986 - Rank 39 (Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) #Matty0502 - Rank 40 (Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) #Azura - Rank 41 (Halloween) #Aliah - Rank 42 (Halloween) #Quicksilver - Rank 43 (Halloween) #Amanda - Rank 44 (Halloween) #Jerome - Rank 45 (Halloween) #Wester - Rank 46 (Thanksgiving) #Cara - Rank 47 (Thanksgiving) #Perry - Rank 48 (Thanksgiving) #Meagan - Rank 49 (Thanksgiving) #Jon - Rank 50 (Thanksgiving) #Bianca - Rank 51 (Christmas) #Samantha - Rank 52 (Christmas) #Dude - Rank 53 (Christmas) #Jessica - Rank 54 (Christmas) #Matin - Rank 55 (Christmas) #Lizzy - Rank 56 (New Year) #Xazzmine - Rank 57 (New Year) #Jeff - Rank 58 (New Year) #Charlie - Rank 59 (New Year) #Oliver - Rank 60 (New Year) #Samurai - Rank 61 (Valentine's Day) #Loki - Rank 62 (Valentine's Day) #Nestor - Rank 63 (Valentine's Day) #Jackson - Rank 64 (Valentine's Day) #Papa Lewis - Rank 65 (Valentine's Day) Closers Bold indicates that they are a local customer *'Aditya' (Monday) *George (Tuesday) *Celica (Wednesday) *'Jasmine' (Thursday) *Mex (Friday) *Berri (Saturday) *Christina (Sunday) Locals Bold indicates that they are a closer *'Aditya' *'Jasmine' *Ophelia *Antonio *Samurai *Loki Ingredients Meats *Beef (Start) *Chicken (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Matt) *Pork (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Caden) *Fish (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Lacy) *Lamb (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Bianca) *Veal (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Jackson) Spices *Cumin (Start) *Turmeric (Start) *Clove (Start) *Chili Powder (Start) *Saffron (Unlocked on Day 2 with Danny) *Ginger Garlic Paste (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Kylee) *Fenugreek (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Petpower123) *Chickpeas (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Poppy) *Mustard Seeds (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Li) *Garlic (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Minnie) *Nutmeg and Mace (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Mason) *Coriander (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Xavier) *Masala (Unlocked at Rank 39 with CoolProDude10986 *Black Pepper (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Amanda) *Cassia Bark (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Jon) *Ginger (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Charlie) *Cardamon (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Lewis) Rices *White Rice (Start) *Jasmine Rice (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Ophelia) *Basmati Rice (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Daniel) Toppings *Parsley (Start) *Tomatoes (Start) *Mushroom (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Trinity) *Prawn (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Andrei) *Onion (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Yume) *Sausage (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Sylvina) *Paneer Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Matty0502) *Quail Egg (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Meagan) *Capsicum (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Oliver) Side Dishes *Yoghurt and Zucchini (Start) *Chapati (Start) *Dhal (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Pinky) *Naan Bread (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Caden) *Corn Tortilla (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Jack) *Bhaji (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Jerome) *Potato (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Jessica) *Samosa (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Matin) *Chutney (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Samurai) Holidays *Holi (Hezul) *Cherry Blossom Festival (Od) *Cinco de Mayo (Njörun) *Summer Luau (Dain) *Starlight BBQ (Neir) *Fiery Fest (Ulir) *Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary (Fjalar) *Halloween (Thrud) *Thanksgiving (Ced) *Christmas (Bragi) *New Year (Heim) *Valentine's Day (Baldr) Holiday Ingredients Holi *Trio of Spices (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Ophelia) *Pakora (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) *Papri Chaat (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Alyssa) *Kanji Ke Vade (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Pinky) Cherry Blossom Festival *Sakura Spice (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Ikebana) *Futomaki (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Chirashi Sushi (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Blossom) *Blossom Cracker (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Candy) Cinco de Mayo *Mexican Mace (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Antonio *Chicken Mole Poblano (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) *Salsa (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Isabelle) *Nachos (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Lilli) Summer Luau *Lemon Spice (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Mae) *Lemon Wedge (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Mango Chutney (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Lachesis) *Coconut Cracker (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Savannah) Starlight BBQ *BBQ Seasoning (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Tess) *Beef Brisket (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Texas Beef Chili (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Cecille) *Cornbread (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Lacy) Fiery Fest *Fire Breathing Powder (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Xavier) *Chili-Dipped Sausage (Unlocked on Day 2 of Fiery Fest) *Spicy Salsa (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Jason) *Chili Tortilla (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Celine) Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary *Flipline Powder (Unlocked at Rank 36 with JK55556) *Butter Chicken Pieces (Unlocked on Day 2 of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) *Staff Salsa (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Cure Kohaku) *Customer Chapati (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Fanofkinopio) Halloween *Spooky Spice (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Azura) *Skull-shaped Beef Cubes (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Spooky Salsa (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Aliah) *Ecto Bread (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Quicksilver) Thanksgiving *Pumpkin Spice (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Wester) *Pumpkin Cubes (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Gravy (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Cara) *Pumpkin Bread (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Perry) Christmas *Elf's Special Spice (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Bianca) *Turkey Slice (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Santa's Slaw (Unlocked with Samantha at Rank 52) *Christmas Chapati (Unlocked with Dude at Rank 53) New Year *Rainbow Powder (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Lizzy) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Rainbow Chutney (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Xazzmine) *Cheddar Swirl Bread (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Jeff) Valentine's Day *XO Spice (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Samurai) *Beetroot (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Dried Tomato Chutney (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Loki) *Beetroot Bread (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Nestor) Minigames * Strike Out! * Curry Shot * Hallway Hunt * Mex's Mess * Daily Recall * Papa's Raceway * Christina's Burger Slots Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Sugar